


我太难了

by kinkikids244l



Series: 我太难了 [1]
Category: KKL
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkikids244l/pseuds/kinkikids244l
Summary: 三对配平





	1. Chapter 1

1

51是天下第一剑修，和24住在山谷里，从不问江湖事。  
江湖中人都以为24是51的炉鼎，并不是，其实是地位很高、明媒正娶的老婆！  
因为51是天下第一，很多人想找51比试，但51都懒懒散散，随便舞两下剑就说：“我输了，你赢了，再见！”  
只有在人家掳走24的时候才会杀红了眼。  
于是手无寸铁的24在上山采药、湖边钓鱼、山野遛狗时经常被人掳走。

人家江湖正道人士把24掳走也不会怎样，都好吃好喝伺候着。  
51急匆匆地赶来，三两下把人打倒，就冲进后院叫道：“老婆，老婆，我的老婆在哪里？”  
24坐在饭桌上，面前一大桌菜：“扣酱，我在这里，我在吃好吃的猪蹄呢。”  
51赶快拿他仙气飘飘的衣袖给24擦擦小油手，宝贝地检查受没受伤，一看人好好的，就放心了：“吱哟别吃了，我们快走吧。”  
“唔，好吧。”24又啃了两口，念念不舍地跟着51回山谷了。

这样的事情发生多了，江湖中人都知道51无心恋战，一心爱老婆，除了每年武林大会找51来坐镇一下，一般也不来烦他了。  
但天下第二的魔教教主光三郎却看出了其中的蹊跷，他觉得要增进武学修为不断与高手切磋才是最有效的方法，51一个人在山谷里能练到现在的地位，必然有什么不为人知的秘籍，这个秘籍肯定就是他有异于常人的炉鼎。  
于是他半夜去了谷里，偷偷在51和24家窗户上戳了个小洞。

51和24沐浴完上床了，果然做羞羞的事情做了一整夜，24哭着说不要不要，模样十分可怜。  
光三郎虽为魔教教主，但从小一心练武，其实是个处男，偷看了一晚幼小的心灵受到了极大的冲击。他心想，这些所谓武林正派果然个个都是伪君子，表面上装得很爱老婆，背地里却干着蹂躏其肉体的残忍之事！  
他决定把24抢走。

第二天，24提着小竹篮在山谷里采小花花的时候，光三郎就出现了。  
24:“你踩到我的花花了！快让开！”  
光三郎心想，这人真是不知好歹，我是来救你逃脱魔掌的哎。就要去抓24，24却灵巧地躲开了，一下跳到了树梢。  
光三郎：这果然不是一般的炉鼎，我一眼看破真是太聪明了。  
但他跳不了那么高，只好在树下蹲着，等24下来。  
两人僵持了半日。  
24坐在树梢上，又恐高又肚子饿，他虽然可以在树间跳来跳去，但想要去51练功的山洞要走一大段平地，下树的话就会被坏人抓住了。  
最后24实在太饿，还是被光三郎掳走了。

24被光三郎抓回了魔教的冰窖，特别冷，还没有吃的。24气呼呼地参观完，真的什么吃的都没有：“就这个破地方也敢邀请我来？”  
光三郎心想这人也太不知好歹了：“至少我不会欺负你啊。”  
“什么意思？谁欺负我了？”24莫名其妙。  
光三郎结巴了：“我…我昨晚看到那个伪君子欺负你了整整一夜呢！”  
24:“……你…怎么能偷看呢。”  
“为什么不能看，你们有什么修炼秘籍不能让人知道的！快说！”  
24明白了这个傻子肯定是不经人事，把夫妻爱爱当作是修炼了。  
“昨晚真的不是在修炼。”24摆着小手拼命解释。  
但光三郎就是不信：“那你们藏在被子里干嘛？那个伪君子一边打你一边问你吃进去了没？深不深干嘛？”  
24:还好有被子，要不就被看光了。

“反正你也就只能再胡说八道一个时辰了，”24看了眼夕阳，51此时也该出关了，“我老公马上就要来了，你等着受死吧。”  
光三郎怀疑这人是不是受虐成性了，非常痛心疾首：“什么老公，你真是傻瓜，你不过就是个炉鼎而已。”  
24彻底明白了，不知道为什么江湖一直有自己是51的炉鼎的传言，大概男男之间的绝美爱情太难以让人置信了吧。  
但实情他又不能跟这人说，承认自己是炉鼎吧又怕他产生不好的想法。24灵机一动道：“我虽是炉鼎，但只能供我老公一人修炼，你要是拿我修炼会走火入魔的哦，你啊看起来印堂发黑，元神涣散，已经快要走火入魔了，很危险哎，千万别碰我哦。”  
作为魔教之人，最怕的是什么？不就是走火入魔吗？光三郎赶紧摸摸眉心。  
24继续忽悠：“你现在是不是感觉口干舌燥嘴唇欲裂？我在江湖行走多年见得多了，这就是典型的走火入魔症状！”  
光三郎常年呆在魔教的冰窖里，干燥寒冷，一年四季都受嘴唇脱皮的困扰，加之今天跟24扯了一天的嘴皮子，此时下唇都出血了，被24这么一说，感觉被说中了，怕了，但仍逞强道：“我…我没有！”  
24从怀里掏出自制的薄荷膏，用手指挖出一点，涂在了光三郎的嘴上：“涂上这个药膏就可以缓解走火入魔的症状，现在是不是感觉好点了？”  
光三郎一个处男！直男！哪见过这种东西！薄荷膏香香凉凉润润的，上唇后多年裂皮的疼痛一下就被抚和了，24软软糯糯的指腹就像有魔力一样。  
光三郎觉得内心最柔软的地方就像被和煦的微风拂过了一样，怪怪的。这种感觉在他二十余年的人生中从未出现过，他惊恐万分：“你…你你对我做了什么法？”  
24鄙夷地看着光三郎，把那小盒薄荷膏塞进了他手里：“不要你你你了，这个药膏送你了，下次再感觉要走火入魔的时候涂涂就会好了，我太饿了，我家扣酱怎么还不来呢？”  
就在此时冰窖的大门被震开了，51火急火燎地冲了进来：“老婆，老婆，我的老婆在哪里？！”

2

24一见51来了，就可怜巴巴地扑过去：“扣酱扣酱，我今天都没吃饭。”  
51心疼坏了：“哎哟，吱哟饿了吧？”  
24忙不迭地点头：“嗯嗯。”  
51大怒，冲光三郎大骂：“我老婆不能饿的！你不知道吗？”  
光三郎并不知道，他是十分想跟51过招的，他扶住剑柄，刚要拔剑，就见51一脸不屑地摆摆手：“不打不打，没空没空，我要带我老婆去镇子上吃饭了。”  
24开心附和道：“耶～去镇子上吃好吃的，扣酱带钱了吗？”  
51晃了晃腰带上挂的小包袱，沉甸甸的，自豪地说：“带了！”  
两人眉来眼去了一阵子，就在光三郎的目瞪口呆之中一溜烟地跑了，只留给他一个被震坏的冰窟窿。  
光三郎看着两人手拉手离去的背影，不知道为什么心里酸酸的。

光三郎勤奋修理51震坏的冰窟窿时，一缕暗香飘来，一个紫衣袂袂的身影出现了，同时奉上一声嘲讽的冷笑：“小朋友长大了？嚯嚯，也动了找炉鼎的心思了？”  
来人是光三郎同门的小师叔刚紫，打扮得花里胡哨，此时一身紫金华服。小师叔就是成天只知道打扮，搞得香喷喷的，武艺才如此不精进！光三郎惋惜地摇摇头。  
虽说刚紫是师叔，但只是辈分高，年纪还要比光三郎小上100天，却总是以长辈自居，真是搞不清楚状况。  
光三郎继续填补窟窿，不打算理他。  
“三郎小朋友啊，你就算找来一个炉鼎，恐怕也找不到门道进去吧。”刚紫把他粉嫩的小脸藏在一把香喷喷的折扇里，笑眯眯地说。  
“不劳小师叔挂心。”光三郎终于补好了窟窿，拍拍手收工了。  
这时，24送给光三郎的薄荷膏从他袖口里掉了出来，小小的圆盒在冰面上滚了几圈，落在了刚紫的脚边。光三郎刚要去捡，刚紫先一步踩住了。  
“还给我！”光三郎心疼地说。  
“自己来拿吧。”刚紫得意地笑笑，踩得更稳了。  
光三郎只好蹲下身去，握住刚紫的脚踝，清脆细碎的铃铛声传来，同时隔着绸布的手摸到了一根栓着圆球的绳子。奇怪，这人为什么走路的时候却没声响呢？难道师叔的内功已经如此了得了吗？  
光三郎一把掀开刚紫的衣摆，细瘦的脚踝上果然挂着一串闪着银光的红绳脚链。  
“果然长大了啊，连你小师叔的脚都敢看了！”刚紫急忙收回脚，把深衣的下摆整整好，也不管什么薄荷膏了，气呼呼地走了。  
光三郎莫名其妙，怎么刚刚还好好的，看一下脚就生气了？师叔的小脚脚怎么也香喷喷的？心思都不用在习武上，还怎么振兴教派呢！

51和24在镇子上大吃大喝了一顿后回家了，两人在池塘里写作洗澡读作鸳鸯戏水。  
51从背后把24揽在怀里嗅嗅：“吱哟吃了猪蹄后一股肉味。”  
24被他弄得痒痒的：“fufufu，香不香。”  
“臭臭的，为夫来给你洗洗。”51掰过24的下巴，亲了上去。

躲在树后暗中观察的光三郎掏出小本本记下，昨晚天下第一的剑修也一直在啃他炉鼎的嘴巴，可见啃嘴巴是双修很重要的一环。  
接着51的手轻柔地抚摸着24的雪白胸脯，绕着乳/晕画着圈圈，24就抖动起来，掀起了哗哗水声，还伴随着奇怪的呻吟。  
“扣酱不要，那个人昨晚来偷看了，讨厌死了。”24嗲嗲道。  
光三郎一惊，不是说的就是我吗？  
51哼笑着：“那他今天不会再来了，哪有人会天天来啊，太闲了吧。”  
“是哦。”  
51的手已经捏起了24的咪咪头，玩得肿肿又红红，24呻吟得更大声了。  
光三郎心想，哼哼，我可不是一般人，我为了探究武学秘籍可以天天来！光三郎赶快继续在小本本上记下51的步骤。  
今夜月光敞亮，两人所做之事看得非常清楚，光三郎感觉所有的气血都往下身涌去，整个人像发烧了一样，不好了。

51和24冲撞了半天，终于停歇了，24软软倒在51怀里任他清理，最后被他抱进了屋。  
光三郎想，所谓天下第一的剑修果然是靠炉鼎的补给才达成的，双修完成后，剑修精力充沛到可以扛人，炉鼎已经虚弱地晕过去了，炉鼎真可怜。  
待两人熄灯睡去后，光三郎拖着怪怪的下身，弯着腰回冰窖了。

夜里，光三郎做了一个奇怪的梦，梦里他觉得下腹肿胀，他拼命压着24想往他身上挤。  
让我采补，让我采补，光三郎梦里只有这一个念头。突然叮铃铃的铃铛声响了起来，在身后越来越响，他回头看了眼24翘起的脚踝上面挂着他小师叔的铃铛脚链，他再回头时，24的脸已经变成了他小师叔！  
光三郎吓出了一身冷汗，大叫着：“小师叔！”  
醒了。

光三郎睁开眼，天已经亮了，冰窖里充盈着一股暗香，他梦里的小师叔正坐在床头，手里将他记录双修秘籍的小本本翻得哗哗作响，笑得比在他梦里还要魅惑。  
小师叔翻完小本本，缓缓抬手按在光三郎高耸的胯下，冷笑道：“三郎小朋友，梦见和你小师叔做什么了？”

3

小师叔手法高超地在光三郎的要害处揉捏着，搞得他气息不稳眼神迷离起来，硬挺的分身不得要领地拼命往他小师叔手心里撞，里衣薄薄的布料很快就濡湿了。  
处男真是太可怕了，摸两下就这样了，再这么下去肯定要按他小本本里写的内容把我这样那样了。刚紫脸红了，收回沾湿的手，气呼呼道：“唔，不玩了，不玩了，我走了。”  
光三郎呆在那里，搞不懂了，不是你自己跑过来摸我的吗？怎么又生气了，小师叔就是性情古怪！  
“小师叔！”光三郎对着刚紫离去的背影喊道。  
“三郎你不许去找炉鼎，听到没有！”刚紫站定蹬了光三郎一眼。  
光三郎想，小师叔这个人吧就是小心眼，肯定是怕我武学修为超他太多，他也不想想我这是为了什么，还不是为了振兴教派吗？所以他嘴里敷衍应承了两句，起床后又去山谷里抓24了。

24在山谷里溜一个腿短短的小狗狗，见光三郎来了，就把刚刚拾掇的用纸包好的狗大便往他身上丢。  
光三郎这种从小在冰窖里长大的人有洁癖的！被24吓跑了。  
24满意地在落荒而逃的光三郎身后咯咯笑道：“天下第二还怕狗大便！哈哈哈哈！”  
光三郎边跑边默默念叨：“找炉鼎一定要找个爱干净的。”

光三郎回到冰窖，他小师叔又不请自来了，哀怨地坐在床角问：“你干嘛去了？”  
光三郎不会说谎，两眼望天不自然地回说：“出去转转。”  
刚紫委屈地瞪着大眼睛：“又去找炉鼎了？不听你小师叔话了？”

魔教里就只有小师叔与自己同龄，从小一起练剑。小师叔小时候身体不好，练练就没力气了，可怜兮兮地坐在地上不起来了，光三郎只好抱着他哄他再坚持一下，招式练不好，师傅会打骂的。  
但其实师傅打骂的从来只有自己一个人！所以这人现在才剑术这么差！明明辈分比自己高，师傅闭关后却把掌门之位传给了自己，还叮嘱自己绝对不能欺负小师叔，要尊敬小师叔。可是小师叔身上根本也没什么值得尊敬的地方嘛。

光三郎突然想起了小师叔脚上挂的铃铛，他倏地俯下身去，掀开他的衣摆，抓住他的脚踝架在怀里端详起来。脚链叮铃铃响了起来，在空旷的冰窖里格外大声。就是一个普通脚链，并没有什么机关。奇怪，但他行动的时候为什么一点声响也没有呢？  
刚紫想抽回脚，却被光三郎抓得更紧了：“你干嘛呀，快放开。”  
“小师叔，你是不是有什么事瞒着我？”光三郎眯眼细探着。  
“我没有。”  
光三郎一把把他小师叔拽进了怀里，双手朝他胸前按去。不按不知道，小师叔竟然内功了得，甚至可能在自己之上！光三郎不可置信地呆望着怀中人，更惊人的是小师叔胸部软软大大的，胸前两粒突起在自己的掌心硬挺了，像两粒可爱的小石头。  
小师叔愣在那里的潮红的脸蛋也非常可爱，想捏，哪里都想摸。  
光三郎春潮涌动的时候，被刚紫一掌拍开了，跌翻在了地上。  
“你混…混蛋！”  
小师叔又气呼呼地逃走了。  
“小师叔，你…你的内功哪里来的？”光三郎急急喊道。  
刚紫已经跑远了。

光三郎这两天没有心思去研究炉鼎秘籍了，因为他小师叔不理他了，把自己关在房间里谁也不见。  
光三郎在他门口已经站了一天一夜了。  
“小师叔，你饿不饿，要不要吃甜甜的桂花酒酿呀？”光三郎觍着脸在门口苦苦哀求，“我不再问你内功的事情了，你开门好不好？”  
“你走开啦，我这辈子也不要见你了！”刚紫气愤的声音传来。  
光三郎实在担心他小师叔饿坏了，只好把桂花酒酿放在门口，好言相劝：“小师叔，那我走了，酒酿我放在外面，你可一定要吃东西啊。”

光三郎念念不舍地走到了拐角，就听见门开了，他身子一侧躲在拐角偷看，小师叔小心翼翼地探了个脑袋出来，看了看地上的桂花酒酿，左顾右盼了一番后，叮铃铃的铃铛声又响了起来，小师叔气气地在踢门：“真走了？去找炉鼎了？走了就不要回来了！”  
光三郎一秒冲了回去，刚紫赶忙关门，说时迟那时快，光三郎把手伸进来了，被门夹得哇哇叫。

刚紫坐在床上慢条斯理地吃桂花酒酿，光三郎坐在地上吹着被夹肿的手。  
光三郎抬头偷看他小师叔，红红的三角嘴撅着，鼓鼓的腮帮嚼巴着酒酿的米粒，以前怎么没觉得这么可爱呢，现在觉得简直可爱疯了。  
“不生气了？”光三郎怯怯道，“其实吧，你是我小师叔，你内功修炼得好，我一点也不会嫉妒，你不要担心了。”  
刚紫想，这人怎么这么傻呢：“根本不是内功的问题。”  
“那是什么问题？”光三郎不解地问。  
刚紫扭扭捏捏了半天才说：“你乱摸我…我都没有同意。”  
为什么不能摸？你是我小师叔啊，光三郎不明白：“那早上小师叔也摸我的呀，我也没说什么。”  
“我可以摸你，但你不能摸我！”  
“好吧，好吧，反正你不要生气了。”  
“我想生气就生气，你管不着，”刚紫举起手中的碗道，“再去给我盛一碗。”  
光三郎站起来忙不迭地去了。  
“多加点糖！”

光三郎回来了，他小师叔继续坐在床上吃多糖的桂花酒酿。他吃太多酒酿，很快就醉了，歪歪倒倒的。光三郎赶快过去接住碗，扶他小师叔躺下，帮他解开深衣的系带，白白的胸脯从松散的里衣衣襟里露了出来，随着小师叔的呼吸一起一伏格外诱人。  
光三郎想摸，但他小师叔说他不能摸，他小师叔如果又不理他了就完蛋了。光三郎只好看了又看后给他盖上被子，三步一回头地走了。  
等光三郎关上房门，刚紫睁开眼坐了起来，不敢相信地自言自语：“走了？就这么走了？真的走了…”  
？？？

4

清晨，气了一夜的刚紫又偷偷来到光三郎的冰窖，见他四仰八叉地还在睡，嘴里念叨着：小师叔，亲jiojio……  
真是，刚紫恨铁不成钢地骂道：“那你就来亲啊。”  
他把他早就看不顺眼的薄荷膏给扔了，然后回来躺在了光三郎身边，故意抖着小脚脚，铃铛声响了起来。

光三郎被身边的温暖的香气熏醒了，睁眼就看见他小师叔两眼含春地看着他，整个人都不好了。  
“小师叔？”  
“又梦见我什么了？”  
小师叔一张一合的三角嘴吐出潮热的湿气，身上的里衣衣襟又没拉好，露出脖子优美的线条，他好似有点痒，抬手挠了挠，小师叔的皮肤敏感，锁骨处立刻被他抓出了条性感的红痕。  
当然，光三郎不懂什么叫作性感，他只觉吞咽口水都困难，下身血液涌动难以自持，他往后缩了缩，夹住双腿想掩盖自己的异样。  
旖旎的梦境里他对小师叔所做的事情，他本能地觉得不能据实以告，他又多么想骗自己还在做梦，这样就可以将小师叔抱入怀中，抚遍他的全身，亲吻他香喷喷的小脚脚。

“小师叔你一大早来干嘛呀？”  
“监视你！看你还去不去找炉鼎了呗。”  
“呃…”  
“三郎如此执着于炉鼎究竟是为了什么？”  
“当然是为了修炼成天下第一啊！”光三郎想，除此之外还有什么原因！  
“那…”小师叔眼睛湿漉漉的，像是下了极大的决心一般，“那…我做三郎的炉鼎吧。”  
光三郎吓地坐了起来，猛摇头：“万万不可，小师叔，你不知道双修是要……我怎么能对小师叔做如此伤身之事呢！”

光三郎回想自己偷窥到的采补画面，炉鼎每次都要昏过去好几次，他小师叔身体本来就不好，又是他最重要的人，他死也不会伤害他的！  
刚紫神情黯淡了下去，他虽然看过很多男男话本，但要说实际操作根本啥经验也没有。只不过话本里，攻方都喜欢抱着受方叫他宝贝，他也想光三郎抱着他叫他宝贝，可他的诱惑之路怎么这么难呢？我太难了！

刚紫坐起身的时候里衣从肩部滑落到了手肘，袒露出了白花花的胸脯，他觉得狼狈想把衣襟拉好，身体却像不好使唤了一般动弹不得。  
“还不快帮我拉好！”刚紫虚张声势地冲光三郎吼道。  
“小师叔…”光三郎犹豫了，“小师叔这样，我就变得好奇怪。”  
刚紫看了看光三郎的下身，尺寸惊人一个帐篷立在那里，那天他就摸过光三郎，现在还想摸。  
“小三郎的小三郎不听话了？我给摸摸？”  
小师叔说过他可以摸自己，但自己不能摸他，光三郎也想他摸，他期待地点点头。  
但没想到小师叔把自己的里衣系带也解开了，坐在了光三郎身上，将两根玉茎并在了一起。光三郎再也忍不住了，抱住小师叔，啃了上去。  
他在头晕目眩的快感中不得章法地亲吻着他小师叔香甜的嘴，口中来不及吞咽的津液从两人的唇角流了下来，他像舍不得这珍贵的液体滴落一般地压在了小师叔身上，吻得更狠了。  
“唔…唔…我想三郎叫我宝贝。”  
“宝贝？”  
“宝贝！”  
“宝贝！宝贝！宝宝贝贝……”  
“唔…”  
光三郎凭借着本能把分身挤进刚紫的双腿间，摩擦着他腿间的软肉，太爽了！他不能自已地胡乱亲着刚紫的嘴和下颚，像梦里一样揉捏着他软糯的前胸。  
“要尿了…”  
灭顶的快感袭来，光三郎觉得害羞又难以自控，两个人一起射了。  
射完，刚紫气喘吁吁地把头埋在光三郎的胸前不肯起来了。  
“小师叔…哦，宝贝也尿了…”  
“唔…不是尿啦。”  
“那是什么？”  
“不要管啦。”  
“我帮你擦擦？”  
光三郎想起身去拿毛巾，却被拽了回来。  
“不许走，你敢走试试看！”  
小师叔就这样害羞埋脸埋了半天，不知如何是好。两人下半身还贴在一起，没一会光三郎又硬了。  
“唔…怎么又硬了！”  
刚紫气呼呼地狠拍了光三郎一把，把他推开了。光三郎趁机爬下床去拧了热毛巾过来帮他小师叔擦干净。  
刚紫的里衣已经全开了，散在身侧，雪白的身体摊在床上，下身粘哒不堪，软软的玉茎耷拉在大腿根部看起来分外可怜。光三郎一碰，他身体就一抖一抖的，嘴里哼哼唧唧，更诱人了。

“宝贝？”  
“唔…现在不许再叫了。”  
“那小师叔现在是我的炉鼎了？”  
光三郎两次偷窥之旅根本就没有窥得最重要的步骤，第一次51和24是藏在被子里做的，第二次两人下半身都在水下，所以他以为他和他小师叔已经采补完成了。  
“才不是，你不要摸了。”  
“那现在怎么办？小师叔你没事吧？”  
刚紫别了光三郎一眼，羞羞地说：“我想睡了，我冷你抱着我睡。”  
光三郎赶快抱了上去，初次射精的刚紫就累瘫在他怀里睡着了。光三郎想亲他小师叔鼓鼓的脸蛋和撅起的小嘴，又怕吵醒他。  
虽然小师叔说他还不是自己的炉鼎，但小师叔现在是自己的宝贝了，以后就是属于自己一个人的，自己要好好爱惜他，保护他，不能让他受一点伤害。  
光三郎把刚紫盖在脸侧的汗湿的碎发拨开，把唇印在他脑门上，许诺道：“我会好好对你的。”

之后刚紫就每天都和光三郎一起抱抱睡了，光三郎忍不住的时候，他小师叔就帮他摸摸，他一边被摸一边啃他小师叔，开始只是亲嘴，后来哪里都啃了。啃他小师叔胸胸的时候，他总是躲，但光三郎喜欢他小师叔的胸胸，哄他叫他宝贝，他便不再有意见。  
小师叔的下身他也喜欢啃，把他夹紧的双腿分开，他就拿手去挡，光三郎亲在他指间，他就渐渐松开了，舒服地大叫，脚上的银铃响个不停，十分催情。  
但小师叔还是坚持他不是炉鼎，光三郎也不敢反驳。他小师叔让他叫他宝贝，那他也要在双修的时候让他小师叔叫他一个特定的爱称。  
光三郎想了半天，一天趁他小师叔心情好，抱着他玩他小脚脚的时候说：“宝贝其实比我年纪还小一些呢。”  
“嗯？”刚紫懒懒抬眼，“又怎样？”  
“该叫我哥哥。”  
“不叫不叫！”刚紫赖在光三郎的怀里撒着娇。  
光三郎挑开他小师傅的衣襟，拨弄起他的咪咪头，光三郎这时候已经很能找到门道了，把他小师叔弄得又难耐又舒服。  
“我想你叫我哥哥，从小就想。”  
“唔…”  
“叫嘛。”  
“唔…好吧。”  
光三郎大喜扑了上去，但等一二三回射完，他小师叔已经呼呼睡着了，他才反应过来，他小师叔虽答应了，却从头至尾根本没有叫过他一声哥哥！

5

光三郎搞不过他小师叔，既没有让他叫成“哥哥”，也没弄清楚他的内功从何而来，他每天在床上把他小师傅当块大面饼一样啃来啃去，在床下被他小师叔呼来喝去，性福的生活就这样平静地过去了。

一年一度的武林大会又要举行了，51接到请帖后开始收拾行囊，24在一旁抓着一把小fafa，一瓣一瓣地揪花瓣：“我去呢，还是不去呢，我是去吃猪蹄呢…还是不去呢…去年的猪蹄就不怎么好吃…我去可以陪扣酱…我不去可以在家躺着…我去吧说不定今年他们换厨子了…我还是不去呢，他们可能根本就没有听我的建议把厨子换了……”  
每朵花的花瓣数量都不一样，他揪了半天也没算出来到底要不要跟着51一起去，毕竟路途遥远舟车劳顿，把小健一个狗留在山谷里也不太放心。  
51打包好行囊说：“今年武林盟主好像真的要召集人马一起去攻打魔教了。”  
24兴趣缺缺地回道：“每年都说要打，也没见着他们行动，反正扣酱不去打就是了。”  
51又把夹在请帖里的信拿出来看了一遍，信里说闭关一年有余的魔教前教主堂本刚把武当派掌门光一抓去当炉鼎了，武林正派对此忍无可忍，希望他这次能够出手相救。  
当然他出不出手，是要问他老婆的！  
51将信递给24，24草草扫了一眼，冷笑：“手痒了？”  
51赶忙摆手：“没有没有。”  
24细看51的表情，确定他没有要帮忙的意思才说：“扣酱答应我不站队的。”  
51点点头，两人虽是武林正派出身，但自从决定归隐山谷之后就不再管江湖事了。  
“而且…”  
“而且？”51看24似是有话说。  
“而且就功力来说，堂本刚根本就打不过光一，谁是谁炉鼎还不一定呢。”  
“哦？”51打开了新思路。  
“这两人一直不清不楚的，都28年了，也就只有武林正派那些老八股才不愿相信。”  
“嗯嗯，”老婆说得都对，51忙不迭地点头，“所以吱哟你到底去不去啊？”  
“那扣酱帮我回信问问他们换厨子了没有？”  
51只好帮他老婆写回信问厨子的事情，过了两三天后收到了回复，说马上就换，两人才安顿好小健一同上路了。

光三郎作为魔教教主自然不在邀请之列，但往常他都会去武林大会蹲点，可是今年情况有点不一样。按收到的线报所示，今年武林盟主是真的在招兵买马想要攻打魔教，打算救出被自己师傅囚禁的武当派掌门。  
要说这位传说中的武当派掌门，光三郎从小可是打过无数次照面。

当年樱花盛开的季节，还没坐上掌门之位的武当派大弟子一身正气地来到魔教山麓，闯过重重阻拦，把他师傅给抱走了。  
还是小孩的光三郎和刚紫跟过去偷看，那两人站在樱花树下，你不看我我不看你，僵持了半日，也不知道是要干嘛。  
武当派大弟子憋不住了，结结巴巴地说：“你到底跟不跟我走。”  
“不行…”平常云淡风轻如仙人一般的师傅泫然欲泣，看起来可可怜了。  
从来也没见过这般模样的师傅。  
然后两人又不说话了，双双低头看自己脚巴，光三郎在树后都偷窥困了。  
突然，小刚紫拽了拽小光三郎的衣角，抬起他困顿的脑袋说：“快看，拉小手手了，大坏蛋拉师傅手手了！”  
“大坏蛋咬师傅了！”  
“大坏蛋抓着师傅不放！”  
“大坏蛋怎么能这么对师傅呢！”  
“唔…唔…大坏蛋！”  
“师傅都哭了，大坏蛋，大坏蛋！”  
…  
师傅被武当派大弟子狠狠抱在怀里，小嘴嘴都被咬肿了，眼泪从他漂亮的大眼睛里不停地滑落。  
小光三郎急了：“那怎么办，我们又打不过他。”  
“怎么办呀，三郎打死他！我命令你打死他！”小刚紫死死拽着小光三郎的衣角，也急哭了。

小光三郎和小刚紫的动静太大，被树下紧紧相拥的两人发现了。师傅一把把武当派大弟子推开了，四人面面相觑。  
武当派大弟子竟然莫名其妙朝自己笑了，他虽然长相凶恶，但笑起来挺好看的。  
他从袖口里掏出一包糖，递给不知所措的小刚紫说：“小兄弟，我和你师傅有正事要说，你们跑远远的吃糖去好不好？”  
小刚紫想吃，但又不敢拿大坏蛋的糖，最后破涕为笑的师傅开口了，他娇嗔道：“那是我的糖。”  
武当派大弟子哄着他：“乖，我再给你买。”  
后来，小光三郎就和小刚紫下山吃糖去了，过了好几天师傅才回来。  
小刚紫小时候经常去师傅房里偷糖吃，那些糖是谁拿来的就不言而喻了。

师傅闭关前，已经是武当派掌门的男人又出现了，他每年都出现，光三郎已经见怪不怪了。  
他看起来一副暗爽的样子，拉着师傅的手说：“终于愿意跟我走了？”  
师傅嘴里含着块糖，口齿不清道：“我这不是没办法嘛。”  
掌门笑得像个大尾巴狼，看起来坏极了：“吃了我的糖就是我的人了。”  
躲在门后偷看的光三郎心想，所谓武林正派果然没一个好东西。  
他身后的刚紫推了他一把，fufu笑道：“成了，成了。”  
到底成什么成，光三郎也搞不清楚，反正现在武林正道人士都说师傅把武当派掌门囚禁了，把他当作炉鼎，如果师傅拿功力超群的武当派掌门修炼，必定功力大涨，再不拿下，恐怕届时连天下第一的51都打不过，江湖就要变天了。

如果武林盟主打过来的话万一把他小师叔抓走严刑拷打怎么办？他每天都忧心忡忡不知道该怎么办。但他小师叔看起来一点也不担心的样子，还各种挑逗他！  
光三郎自然是经不起挑逗的！

刚紫已经被他弄得射了一次，虚虚躺在床上，他今天没有睡过去，而是一直盯着光三郎看，像是要把他盯出个窟窿出来。  
光三郎被他盯得发毛，下面都软了：“宝…宝贝怎么了？”  
“三郎是在担心师傅的事情么？”刚紫问。  
“是啊。”  
“那…我把我的功力都给三郎吧。反正我留着除了隐隐身也没什么用。”  
光三郎突然又想起他小师傅从天而降的内功了，他急忙问：“宝贝的功力究竟哪里来的？”  
“师傅传给我的啊，师傅说他现在不需要了，就都给我了，师傅还说如果出什么事的话，就让我做三郎的炉鼎，都传给三郎。”  
光三郎不懂了：“那师傅干嘛不直接传给我！”  
刚紫羞羞了：“你和师傅体质不一样，要做那种事的，师傅怎么传给你啊，你个大逆不道的坏蛋！”  
光三郎还是不懂，我怎么大逆不道了：“那种事是什么事？”  
刚紫急了：“就是我们马上要做的事！”

6

51和24赶到武林大会时，武林盟主近藤一帮人正在讨伐群龙无首的武当派。  
他怒气冲冲地质问：“我们这次可是去救你们掌门，武当派不出人是什么意思？”  
光一消失之后，武当派由他的四大弟子坐镇，人称“四优”，此时四优之一的辰巳小声嘀咕了一句：“反正师傅说了，让我们别管他的事。”  
近藤火了：“你们这帮废物，我看你们也别叫四优了，改叫四害吧。”  
24站在门口fufu笑了起来，拉了拉51衣角说：“盟主还蛮好笑的嘛。”  
众人这才看见平日神龙见首不见尾的两人来了，都一脸期盼地看着51。  
51赶快把24挡在身后，埋怨道：“让你笑。”  
24撇撇嘴，找了个凳子自行坐下了。  
近藤说：“51啊，这次你不出马不行了，我们来好好商议一下剿魔大计。”  
51赶忙推脱：“我…我就是来陪我老婆吃个猪蹄的，他…他不能饿。”  
24赶路赶了一天，确实饿了，他在众目睽睽之下不屈不挠地说：“我饿了。”  
众人也不敢饿着24，只好把重金请来的厨子叫来，给24烧饭去了。

51和24吃饭的时候，大家还想挑起话头劝说51，51在24身旁忙个不停，都敷衍打太极挡了回去。  
“盟主，先不说这个，我给我老婆剥个虾哈。”  
“盟主盟主，我老婆不能喝，我替他喝啊。”  
“东山前辈，我给我老婆挑个鱼刺先啊，您喝着。”  
“泷泽你这家伙！不能等我老婆吃饱了再说吗！”

待两人逃回房准备休息了，四优前来敲门。  
51把他们让进房间，辰巳左右查看之后把房门关牢道：“前辈，这件事我只能跟您商量了，攻打魔教一事万万不可。”  
51回道：“别，千万别跟我商量，我老婆不让我管。”  
24坐在床上，抱着枕头打了个哈欠才懒懒开口：“怎么？天下之大，却容不下一对爱侣吗？”  
辰巳一个大惊：“您怎知？”  
24可爱地笑笑：“猜的！”  
辰巳也不想隐瞒了：“师傅走的时候叮嘱我们千万不能将此事告诉别人，但不知道为什么师傅的行踪还是泄漏了，现在还传成这样，师傅并不是被监禁了，他闭关的地方其实我知道在哪里，明早，前辈能随我去给师傅报个信么？”  
51看向24，其实24对这对苦命鸳鸯是非常感同身受的，当初他和51要在一起的时候也是困难重重，他想了想，同意了。  
51又问：“明早是多早？”  
辰巳？？？  
51补充道：“我起不来…”  
辰巳…

一行人约定了时间，第二天中午才到光一闭关的山洞下。抬头就见堂本刚披着一件武当派的练功服在洞口烧柴火，身旁还围着一只非要他摸屁屁的小狗狗。  
明明只是一件司空见惯的淡灰练功服，却被他穿得风情万种，长发也没束起，而是松散地拢在耳后，他温柔地对那只小狗狗说：“潘酱，再等一下下就能吃了哦。”  
辰巳跟51和24解释道：“此乃我武当神犬潘小师傅，师傅走的时候把它也带走了。”  
“哦。”51点点头。  
24却是看出了蹊跷，他道：“前教主几年不见，闭关后怎还胖了，这荒郊野岭的有啥好吃的。”  
51只好说：“为夫一会帮你去看看他煮的是什么？”

一行人正想绕到山后爬坡上去，闪瞎人眼的画面出现了，武当派掌门本尊大大咧咧地走了出来，居然没！有！穿！衣！服！  
51赶紧把24眼睛蒙住。  
24:让我康康！让我康康！  
还好，他一出来就从背后抱住了堂本刚，好歹替他遮住了下半身，他咬着刚耳朵道：“宝贝，怎么又逃走了？”  
刚笑着想甩开他，不过是徒劳的挣扎：“fufufu，快去穿衣服啦，我要给潘酱做饭了。”  
“先喂饱我再说。”  
然后堂本刚就被光一抱回了洞里。

一行人面面相觑，不知道该怎么办了。  
51问辰巳说：“你师傅一般多久？”  
辰巳心想我哪知道，四优的其他三人唧唧喳喳吵了起来：  
“至少要一个时辰吧。”  
“胡说，明明上次师母来，他们三天三夜都没出来，连饭都没有让送！”  
“那是十多年前了，师傅现在这把年纪还能这样吗？”  
“你这是小瞧师傅？”  
“三天三夜，师傅师母没饿死，潘小师傅都要饿死了好吗！”  
……  
24偷偷跟51说:“我想走了，但我又想去喂狗狗。”  
51只好安慰他：“不是说是神犬吗，它自己会找东西吃的吧。”  
“好吧，那我们走吧。”  
辰巳见两人要走急了，他也不管他师傅此时是否还在春宵一度了，扯着嗓子喊了起来：“师傅，师傅，我来了。”  
很快山洞里传来了回声：“我！不！在！”  
…  
辰巳只好说：“天下第一的51前辈也来了，还有他老婆。”

光一和刚过了一会才衣冠不整地出来了，刚的锁骨处还留着一个没擦干口水的牙印，看起来触目惊心。  
他疑惑地看着51和24，颦眉道：“我算好了时日，留了教程，叮嘱了刚紫小儿，该是万事俱备，怎么三郎小儿到现在还没来，你们倒来了呢？我究竟是哪一步算错了呢？”

千算万算的堂本刚自然是不知道他错在了哪一步。

7

光三郎为何没来呢，还不是因为他修炼过头了！

开始呢，是非常不顺利的。  
他小师叔鼓起勇气扒开臀缝，呜咽着让他进来之前，他从未想过修炼原来是这个入口。  
他小师叔的洞洞也香喷喷的，红红的软肉湿漉漉，一张一合，他给看傻了。  
“不行，小师叔，万万不可啊。”光三郎摆着手，不敢触碰他诱人的小师叔。  
刚紫呆住了，他为了今晚已经按话本里所说的洗干净了，还不知羞耻地涂了师傅给的膏药，下了很大的决心，疼的话忍一忍就过去了。他看了那么多部男男话本，都是受方哭着说不要不要求求你放过我，哪有攻方坚守贞操，大喝不行的。再说他家三郎哪还有什么贞操，本该早就被他调教好了啊。他不会了，他太难了，呜呜呜呜……

小师叔哭了，梨花带雨的，是真的伤了心，哄不好了。  
光三郎从小到大都是他小师叔的跟屁虫，从不敢忤逆他小师叔，最看不得他哭了。  
他没有办法，只能死死抱紧他小师叔，亲吻他流下的眼泪，不停地用挺立的下体磨蹭他。  
不知道师傅给的膏药是什么成分，刚紫被抱住后，觉得穴口慢慢开始瘙痒起来，他难耐地蹭着床单，叫道：“难受，摸摸，摸摸后面，难受唔…呜…”  
光三郎只好抬起他小师叔的屁股蛋，伸了两根手指进去抚慰他。  
还想要更深一点，更大一点的东西进去，刚紫扭动着屁股。  
他抬起湿漉漉的大眼睛，张着小嘴嗫嚅道：“哥哥…哥哥…”  
被叫了哥哥，光三郎脑中最后一根弦也断了，占有欲控制了他的大脑，他再也忍不住了，抽出手指，挺身而入。

肉击声响彻在房间里，两个傻小孩抱在一起，狠狠地亲吻对方，终于结合了。  
刚紫被从未经历过的快感抛向云端又被疼痛拉回地面，反反复复，几乎要死过去了。  
光三郎被这种亲密无间的幸福感冲昏了头脑，把他小师叔翻来覆去弄了一整夜。

第二天，刚紫就发烧了，烧得迷迷糊糊，一直哭着叫疼。  
光三郎把他抱去温泉池清理的时候，再摸他胸间，内力已经丧失了一大半，整个人软弱无骨。而自己仿若吞了十斤补药一般，精力充沛，还硬着。  
采补完成了，非常成功，但光三郎并不开心，只有心疼。  
他把他小师傅的手放在自己心脏的位置道：“宝贝，我这里疼。”  
刚紫已经昏了过去，并不知道光三郎在讲些什么。

一周之后，在光三郎的悉心照料之下，刚紫才恢复了体力，他给自己包了块头巾，这样显得病比较重。他懒懒歪在床上，让光三郎给他喂甜甜的糖粥吃。  
他舔舔汤匙，撒娇道：“再吃一口。”  
光三郎在心中暗自腹诽，这都第几碗了，这人只肯吃好吃的，不肯吃药，病应该好了吧。但他不敢说，小师叔说他病没好就没好。  
他放下碗，哄道：“宝贝先把药喝了好不好。”  
“不喝不喝，苦。”刚紫把头摇得像拨浪鼓，额头上的伪装巾散了，他赶快给自己扎扎好。  
虽然做的时候又舒服又疼，但他最喜欢的还是事后光三郎宝贝地照顾他的样子，希望这种日子永不结束。  
他忘记师傅叮嘱过他，双修结束后要让光三郎立刻去山洞找他，他被溺爱得什么都想不起来了。

堂本刚和光一闭关的山洞虽小，却五脏俱全，看起来他们是要常住的样子。  
24蹲在潘小师傅奢华如迷你宫殿的狗窝前赞叹不已：“比我住得还好啊。”  
堂本刚在他身后站定，靠近闻了闻，警觉地问：“你去过魔教？”  
24一脸天真地回道：“对啊，你那个傻徒儿要抓我去做炉鼎，扣酱啊就把他的冰窖震散了，我们跑走了。”  
堂本刚千想万想，也没料到会有这茬儿，家里放着个现成的炉鼎，光三郎舍近求远折腾啥呢。  
“那你有没有见到一个漂漂亮亮穿着紫衣服的孩子？”  
24想了想：“没有啊，除了你那个傻徒儿谁也没见到，那里什么也没有，连吃的也没有。”  
堂本刚脑内嗡嗡作响，心想完了，刚紫肯定出事了。他急匆匆地裹好深衣，就想往外冲。  
“宝贝！宝贝！”光一赶忙跟了上去。  
剩下来的一行人莫名其妙愣在山洞里，24指着两人离去的背影对51说：“光一掌门叫前教主宝贝呢。”  
51不屑地撇撇嘴道：“我俩可是明媒正娶，我还是喜欢叫老婆。”

堂本刚在把内功传给刚紫之后，功力全失，在山谷里做闲云野鹤不觉得，真要办事的时候才发现都不能飞来飞去超级麻烦。  
他被光一背在身上，光一也飞不了很快，傍晚两人才抵魔教。  
他随着刚紫身上的暗香来到他房间，就见刚紫人好好地坐在床上，在被他大弟子玩脚脚。  
“宝贝还哪里疼啊？晚上要吃什么啊？”他大弟子宛如一个妻奴，志气全无。  
“吃好吃的！甜甜的东西。”刚紫嗲嗲地回道。  
堂本刚看见这番景象气得胸口都疼，他喝道：“混账东西！以为为师我死了么？”  
床上抱在一起的两人吓得跌在地上：“师傅，师傅你怎么回来了？”  
“给我跪着！你！这辈子也别想起来吃甜甜的东西了！你！宝贝也是你能叫的吗？！”  
光一赶快上前给他家原版宝贝顺气：“不气不气了，宝贝来吃颗糖。”

堂本刚去大堂吃糖消气去了，光一留在刚紫屋子里监察他们的下跪认错情况，但他很快就看不下去了。  
刚紫不停地挪动着膝盖，可怜地看着光三郎说：“三郎，我疼。”  
光三郎求助地望向光一，苦苦哀求道：“前辈，我帮小师叔跪着吧，他膝盖不好，要打打我吧。”  
光一看刚紫头上还包着头巾，像是还病着，不忍答应了：“你起来吧，要吃糖吗？”  
“谢谢师傅公。”刚紫一溜烟儿就爬起来了，跟光一讨了糖吃，开心地在光三郎身旁坐下了。  
光一询问了前因后果后非常无语：“到底做了几次？采补成功了没？”  
光三郎不好意思地答说：“就一次。”  
“就一次？”  
光三郎又补充道：“做了一晚，几次不记得了。”  
光一两掌朝光三郎胸前扑去，立刻被震了回来，他一惊，光三郎此时的功力已经无人能敌了。  
他在心中默默乍舌，这两人也太猛了吧。  
光一苦口婆心地劝道：“年轻人不能如此纵欲无度，要慢慢来，知道不？”  
傻乎乎的两人齐齐点头说：“知道了。”

等堂本刚气差不多消了回来的时候，看见刚紫四仰八叉地躺在地上，死命往嘴里塞着糖，又差点气晕了：“你！你！你！还敢吃我的糖！”


	2. end

堂本刚早就想到了武林盟主会有讨伐魔教的一天，虽然光三郎成为了天下第二，天下第一的51又退出江湖了，但他内心深处总还是隐隐不安，不愿跟光一一起走。  
直到有一天光一说：“宝贝啊，我想通了，为了和你在一起，我要把功力都传给你，让你成为天下第一，虽然心理上我不太能够接受被你戳屁屁，万一你戳上瘾了…”  
堂本刚赶紧捂住光一的嘴，禁止他再胡说八道下去，但光一的提议打开了他新的思路，他想到自己还有最后一枚筹码，那就是成天无所事事的刚紫。

他用一颗糖把馋猫刚紫诱骗到了房内，假装话家常的口气：“光三郎现在做了教主，教内风平浪静，也该考虑他成家的事情了。”  
刚紫顿觉口中的糖变得苦涩起来，但他仍嘴硬道：“没戏，没戏，谁会嫁给他这个憨憨啊。”  
堂本刚笑了：“我已经找好人选了，是你师傅公介绍的武当小师妹，以后就是亲上加亲。小师妹姓潘，身材娇小，性格泼辣，和光三郎这种没有主意的人正相配。我找人算下良辰吉日，就可以把这事给办了。”  
师傅说得像模像样，刚紫这才急了：“不行，不行，三郎是我的，呜呜…三郎是我的！”  
上钩了，堂本刚笑道：“你又不是女的，不能跟三郎在一起，非要在一起只能做他的炉鼎。”  
刚紫不愿意了：“炉鼎地位很低的，我的地位要高高的，比三郎高好多好多，我可是他小师叔呢。”

刚紫明明年纪比光三郎小，是怎么变成他小师叔的呢？这要从光三郎入教的那天说起。  
光三郎是12岁那年入教的，正是一个初夏，他怯怯地推开魔教大门，遇到的第一个人就是刚紫。  
刚紫早听说教内要来一个新徒弟，这样他就不是食物链的最底端了。他兴奋不已，打扮一新，一早穿着紫色的薄纱裙站在门口期待地候着，结果迎来了一个土兮兮的小男孩。  
他嫌弃想走，又像想起了什么一样突然转身。这一转身把光三郎给看呆了，一个谪仙一般的小人裙摆飘着，粉嫩嫩的小脸一脸不高兴地问：“你叫什么名字？”  
光三郎老实答道：“我叫光三郎。”  
“名字土土的！我叫刚紫，但你不能叫我刚紫，以后你要叫我师叔。”  
“凭什么！”光三郎想，你比我还矮呢。  
“你今天才来，我可是出生就在这里了，辈分不知道比你高多少，你不该叫我师叔么？”  
“你多大？”  
刚紫奶声奶气地胡诌道：“我好几百岁了！具体几百岁由于我活得太久了，自己也不记得了。你几百岁？”  
光三郎才不想输给他，逞强道：“我510岁了。”  
刚紫赶忙抢答：“我想起来了，我999岁！”  
光三郎输了：“可你看起来比我小！”  
“那就叫我小师叔吧。”  
光三郎是来勤学武艺的，不想第一天来就得罪人，他妥协了：“好吧，小师叔。”  
刚紫开心地笑了，感觉自己地位一下提升得特别高，他拉起光三郎的手说：“走吧，你身上都是土，你小师叔带你去洗洗。”  
小师叔的手软绵绵的，身上香喷喷的，笑起来可好看了，光三郎被套路了，一套就是一辈子。

堂本刚冷笑了起来：“情人之间相处，所谓地位高低是要靠自己经营的，就算做了炉鼎，光三郎他敢忤逆你小师叔一句吗？”  
刚紫想想是哦，遂接收了师傅的毕生功力、封面上写着“爱斗士”的话本、一堆奇怪的药膏，开始自己的诱惑大计了。当然过程并不若他想象的那般顺利，其中艰难险阻大家也都知道了。

好歹现在万事已成，光一和光三郎过了几招，确定以他目前的功力，连天下第一都不再是他的对手了，就让光三郎去找51比试。  
光三郎和刚紫来到武林大会，站在高高的比武台上，英气勃发地吼道：“天下第一前来迎战！”  
台下站着的武当派四优齐齐摆手答：“没起呢，没起呢，中午再来吧。”  
光三郎只好中午又来了，继续英气勃发地吼道：“天下第一前来迎战！”  
四优刚刚吃饱了出来，又齐齐摆手答：“给他老婆喂饭呢，下午再来吧。”  
光三郎特意等到傍晚才来。  
四优还是齐齐摆手说：“陪他老婆吃晚饭去了，晚上有猪蹄。天下第一让我转告你，他没空打，现在你是天下第一了。”

光三郎等了三天也没等来51，他每天都很忙的样子，最后不战而胜，莫名其妙成了天下第一。  
武林盟主见光三郎如此勇猛，51又一直推脱，也不敢再攻打魔教了。

由于51丢了天下第一的名号，重金请来的厨子又太贵，武林大会不愿再给24提供猪蹄，51和24就收拾了包袱准备回去了。  
两人手牵手走在回家的小道上，24摸摸自己的肚子，打了个饱嗝说：“吃多了！”  
51好笑地看着他：“所以我们也该回去了。”  
“扣酱不再是天下第一了，以后不会再有人来烦扣酱了吧。”  
51点点头说：“嗯，以后清净了。”  
“真要感谢那个傻子，不知道他功力大涨是不是后来找到了炉鼎呢？”  
“他的炉鼎来了啊，你没看到么，圆圆的，穿着一身紫衣。”  
“呀！”24后悔不迭，“没看到！我们去魔教偷窥一下？”  
51说：“不好吧…”  
“他也偷窥过我们啊，以牙还牙！”  
“那好吧。”

51和24回头就往魔教而去。此时，光一和堂本刚见大局已定，早重返闭关山洞去了。  
51和24躲在刚紫房门下就听见房内一阵乱七八糟的肉搏声。  
精彩啊，24赶快在窗户上戳了个小洞。  
床上，刚紫赤身裸体扑向还衣冠楚楚的光三郎。  
光三郎叫道：“不要，不要，现在我已经是天下第一了，我不能再做伤害宝贝的事了。”  
刚紫大骂：“混蛋！”  
“不要，不行，宝贝你住手！”  
“不要啊啊啊啊啊，宝贝你放开我！”  
天下第一的不要不要不绝于耳，51和24看不懂了。

他们在回家的路上继续讨论。   
“原来魔教教主才是炉鼎，为什么现在还能逆转修炼呢，天道变了啊。”24感叹道。  
51突然怕了，他絮絮叨叨地说：“老婆你可别觊觎我的屁股啊，我会保护你的，你练武也没什么用。”  
24心想这个傻子，他一蹦一跳地跑远了，喊道：“回家喂小健咯。”

End


	3. 宝贝是怎么来的

堂本刚12岁便成了魔教教主，那时老教主病逝，是魔教最苟延残喘的几年。他虽贵为教主，每天一本正经地练武和发号施令，但毕竟还是个孩子。  
过年的时候，照顾他起居的乳娘带他去镇子上逛逛，他停在卖糖人的摊子前走不动路了。从没有人教过他应该怎么做教主，但他本能地觉得教主是不能吃糖的，可他最喜欢吃糖了。  
他乳娘还保留着叫他小名的习惯，她心疼看着刚瘦弱的肩膀问：“宝贝，要不要买一个？”  
堂本刚咬咬牙狠心道：“不要。”  
他强迫自己走了，他并没注意到刚刚身旁看热闹的男孩穿着武当派的练功服，憋笑憋得已经五官扭曲了。  
待堂本刚离去后，男孩大笑起来：“宝贝？哈哈哈哈…魔教教主好好笑哦。”  
武当派大弟子当年还是个熊孩子，当然没有说他现在就不熊了的意思。

之后，两人再在江湖狭路相逢，正过招呢，半空中两人相交之时，光一冷不防地在堂本刚耳边轻唤：“宝贝？魔教小宝贝？”  
堂本刚愣住了，他气息不稳收回剑，小脸气得通红：“你怎么知道我小名的！”  
“哈哈哈哈，你管我。”  
“不许叫了！不许叫！”  
“就叫就叫！宝贝，小宝贝！”

武当派大弟子便成了堂堂魔教教主最怕的人，每次打得好好的，不分胜负呢，他就突然嚷嚷起来：“宝贝？魔教小宝贝？”  
气得刚打不下去了。  
这人一个武林正派的大弟子，长得一表人才的，用如此卑劣的行径赢了，不仅不以为耻，反而得意洋洋地提各种要求：  
“宝贝，你输了，给我亲一下。”  
“宝贝，我来摸摸你内功涨了没。”  
“宝贝，我上次给你带的糖好不好吃？吃的时候有没有想我？”  
刚又打不过他，只好任他肆意妄为，粉嘟嘟的小嘴被亲得肿肿的，衣服也被揉得乱七八糟，心跳总是特别快。

还好两人的事情一直没被人发现，要不谁会相信身为魔教教主的自己才是被胁迫的那一个呢，如果自己不做点什么，真相就会被永远地埋葬了。于是堂本刚开始在小本本上记录光一对他的所作所为，当然他隐去了主人公的姓名，他越写越长，最后将这个系列命名为“爱斗士”。


End file.
